


Mirror, Mirror

by Wolfling



Series: Looking Glass series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-05-30
Updated: 1998-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/pseuds/Wolfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all done with mirrors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I actually wrote a PWP without it developing a plot! This is my answer to the MMOM challenge, just in under the wire. Thanks to my twin and she-with-whom-I-share-one-brain Maigret for betaing and encouragement. Oh, and for giving me the idea in the first place! It's all her fault! ;-)

"Just one more stop Jim, I promise."

"That's what you said four stops ago, Sandburg," Jim pointed out. "It's been a long day. I'm tired and I'm hungry and I'm starting to get a headache. Can't this wait until tomorrow?" He winced inwardly at the whine in his voice. Why, oh why, did the Volvo have to break down today? He could've been sitting at home watching the game but instead he was acting as chauffeur for his hyperactive lover. Not exactly what he'd planned on doing on his first day off in two weeks.

"No it can't," Blair replied. "That dinner with the committee is tomorrow. If I don't make a favorable impression I can kiss my chances of a permanent position at Rainier goodbye. And my one and only suit is covered in mayonnaise stains. Not to mention the bullet holes. I've got to get a new one and I've got to get it today."

Jim winced. Blair certainly knew how to play him. By bringing up the suit that had been ruined on their last case, the grad student knew Jim would feel guilty enough to give in. "Alright Chief," he said with a sigh, surrendering to the inevitable. "But this is it. No more. The Ellison Taxi Service is officially off the meter after this."

"That's fine Jim. This is the last stop I have to make." Blair turned the full force of his megawatt smile onto the Sentinel. "Thanks a ton for driving me around today man. I don't know how I would've gotten everything done if I had to rely on the bus."

Jim felt his annoyance wane under his lover's gratitude. "You're welcome, Chief."

Reaching over, Blair laid his hand on his partner's inner thigh. "I promise I'll make it up to you," he vowed, his voice smoky and low and shooting straight to Jim's groin.

"I'm driving here Sandburg," he growled as he reached down and removed Blair's hand from his leg. "Don't distract me."

Relenting Blair sat back with a chuckle.

Following Blair's directions Jim drove to a small but discreet and stylish men's wear shop. The place exuded an air of being classically expensive. It was not the kind of shop Jim would have thought of his lover frequenting.

"You sure this is the place?" he asked as they got out of the truck.

"Yep." The younger man grinned up at him. "You don't think it's exactly my style do you?"

"Not exactly no. I pictured you shopping somewhere more out of the way, somewhere more uhh..."

"Cheap?"

"Well I wasn't going to say that but yeah. You're not exactly rolling in the green stuff Chief."

"Tell me about it. But I know the owner of this place. His daughter Emily was in one of my classes. Fell in with the wrong crowd and got involved with drugs. She was in pretty bad shape there for a while. I kinda talked to her, got her to check herself into a rehab program. Her father told me if I'd ever needed a suit he'd give me an 80% discount. That's the only way I could afford this place."

Jim followed his partner into the store, amazed as always at how many lives Blair had touched and changed for the better. He felt incredibly lucky to have this vibrant caring incredible young man by his side.

There was a man in his mid-forties behind the counter. He beamed when he caught sight of the two of them. "Blair!" he exclaimed, coming around to meet them and shake the young man's hand. "So are you finally going to allow me to outfit you like you deserve?"

"Well I don't know about that Mr. Fortis," Blair replied grinning, "but I do need a new suit."

"You've come to the right place then," Mr. Fortis said. He looked inquiringly at Jim.

Blair took the hint and introduced them. "This is my partner Jim Ellison. Jim this is John Fortis, proprietor of the shop."

Jim reached out and shook the shopkeeper's hand. "Ah yes, Mr. Ellison. Blair's mentioned you quite often."

"Should I be worried?" Jim asked shooting a sidelong glance at his grinning companion.

"Not at all. I assure you it is all good. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Fortis turned back to the younger man. "So Blair just what exactly are you looking for?"

For the next hour and a half Jim sat and watched as Blair's new suit was fitted, amazed that the bundle of energy he called his partner managed to hold still for such a long period of time. Just watching Blair holding in his natural instincts to wriggle and squirm made Jim want to fidget himself. By the time Fortis called a halt Jim was almost more relieved than Blair.

He watched Blair disappear into the back dressing room to change back into his own clothes. After a few moments Blair called out to him.

"Hey Jim?"

Getting up, the detective walked over to the dressing room entrance. "Yeah Chief?"

"Could you come in here for a minute? There's something I need you to give me a hand with."

Sighing, Jim pushed open the door and entered. "What is it Chief? I would've thought you could get dressed all by... your...self..." His voice trailed off as he caught sight of his lover -- his totally naked, extremely aroused lover.

Blair grinned at him. "See something you like?" he asked, running his hands teasingly down his own body.

Jim just gaped for a long moment before snapping himself out of it. "Sandburg, we are not having sex in a public dressing room."

"Aw, come on Jim," his lover coaxed, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck and pressing against him. "Live a little. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Your friend out there could call the police and we'd get arrested for lewd and lascivious behavior." He untangled Blair's arms and pushed him away gently. "Get dressed."

Blair stood there and pouted at him for a long moment before his eyes took on a glint of mischief. "Well if you won't play with me," he said, "I'll just have to play by myself."

The sentinel watched as his lover moved away from him and went and stood in front of the three-way mirror. 'He can't possibly be planning to-' Jim's thought cut off as he watched Blair run his hands sensuously down his chest again. 'Oh my god. He is.'

Jim knew he should be stopping this, shouldn't just be standing there gaping at his adventurous lover but he found that both voice and movement had deserted him. All he could do was stand there and get more and more turned on as he watched Blair pleasure himself.

Blair had chosen his spot well. Positioned as the younger man was in front of the three-way mirror Jim was treated to not only the sight of his lover but of the multiple reflections in the glass. He could see Blair from all sides and multiple angles, something that even Sentinel sight did not usually provide. The thought of watching his lover masturbate under these conditions was incredibly erotic.

He watched as Blair ran his hands over his abdomen and back up his chest. Searching out the tiny nubs hidden among his chest hair Blair brushed his fingers across them, causing them to harden into little peaks. He pinched and twisted the right one, as he toyed with the metal ring threaded through the left, pulling on it gently and gasping softly at the sensation.

Jim could hear and smell his lover's arousal, which as always, only served to feed his own. He shifted slightly as his pants became uncomfortably tight, unable to take his eyes from the multiple images in front of him.

Blair's right hand slid slowly down his chest and stomach and wrapped itself around his hard and leaking cock. Jim almost moaned. Running his thumb over the tip, Blair caught and spread the fluid there over his whole length. He then started to pump himself, his strokes slow and leisurely, designed to tease and draw out the pleasure for as long as possible. All the while his left hand still played with the nipple ring.

Jim licked suddenly dry lips, his eyes frozen on the tableau before him, his own cock painfully hard and throbbing. A moan did escape him as he watched Blair's head fall back, exposing the long column of his throat. The younger man's eyes were closed as he abandoned himself to the pleasure he was creating.

Blair's movements gradually sped up, as his need for completion became stronger. Jim was watching so closely, was so caught up in his Guide's motions, that he could almost feel the touches of the younger man's hands on his own body. Blair pinched and tortured his nipples and Jim's own nipples tingled. Blair stroked his cock and Jim's cock twitched and jumped as if it had been stroked. Blair's lips parted in a moan and Jim felt the sound reverberate in his own chest. Blair's hips began to thrust forward seeking completion and Jim's body echoed the motion. When Blair's body stiffened and he came with a shudder and a moan, Jim toppled right over the edge with him.

Propping himself up against the mirrored surface with one arm, Blair worked on getting his breath back. Opening his eyes he met his lover's dazed look in the mirror... then started laughing.

"Oh man," he said between chortles, eyes on the stain at Jim's crotch. "You came just from watching? I really got to you didn't I? I knew I was good, but I didn't think I was *that* good."

Jim crossed the distance between them and in one swift motion pushed his lover up against the glass and kissed him thoroughly.

When he finally released the younger man's mouth, Blair had a suitably stunned expression on his face. "You have five minutes to get dressed," Jim growled in his ear. "At the end of five minutes, regardless of your state of dress, I am going to take you out of here, drive you home and show you *exactly* how much you got to me."

Blair stared wide-eyed at him for a long moment then dove for his clothes.

Counting down the five minutes, Jim idly studied the three-way mirror, wondering how much it would cost to get one for the loft. Watching his Guide pleasure himself in front of it had been an incredible experience; how much more incredible would it be to actually watch himself take Blair? Or vice versa? The thought alone made him shiver and he resolved to look into it. After all they could only buy so many suits.

END


End file.
